Complejo de Diva
by SombraSST
Summary: Los libros describen a la pequeña Alicia como a una niña tranquila, amable y tierna, algo remilgada y poco activa. Nada más lejos de la realidad, pues su historia, esta historia, es mucho más violenta, combativa y desagradable.


**_Diclaimer: Ni Once Upon a Time ni ninguno de los personajes originales mencionados en este relato me pertenecen._**

**__****_Este fic participa en el reto "Personajes de cuento" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"._**

**__****_Este fic forma parte de la trama de mi fic "A vampires sweet sacrifie" entre los capítulos 4 y 5, aunque no es necesario haberlos leído, ni es necesario leer este relato para continuar con él._**

* * *

_Shadow Shayker/Storybooke_

No es nada agradable estar hospitalizada, aunque las visitas lo hacían pasable. La alcaldesa me ha visitado varias veces, al igual que ese hombre, Jefferson. Por supuesto Selennaya viene a verme a diario, me cuida y se empeña en hacer las labores de enfermera. Lo cierto es que el traje de enfermera le quedaría muy bien, pero eso no significaba que supiese de medicina.

Aunque aquel día iba a ser distinto. Alice iba a venir a verme con algunos compañeros de clase, y seguramente haríamos algo divertido, en especial para ellos. Me encantaba ver a mi pequeña, aunque ya no pudiera abrazarla con la escayola que llevaba en el brazo. Siempre sabía sacarme una sonrisa, y además me traía dulces a escondidas, un gesto muy mono a pesar de que yo no solía comérmelos.

No tardaron mucho en llegar. Eran tres, Henry, Paige, y por supuesto mi pequeña Alice. Al parecer Ava y su hermano no habían podido venir a pesar de desearlo, pero aunque lo lamentaba el hecho de tener a aquellos tres era más que suficiente para sentirme bien. Pero no sabía qué hacer, o al menos no lo supe hasta que Observé el libro de cuentos de Henry, y se me ocurrió que podría leerles alguno.

En cuando lo mencioné, Alice reaccionó quitándole el libro y poniéndomelo en las manos, pidiéndome que le leyera una de las historias. No sabía por cual decidirme, pues todos los cuentos de hadas parecían realmente interesantes e intrigantes. Sin embargo, finalmente me decidí por Alicia en el país de las maravillas, ya que su protagonista llevaba el mismo nombre, lo que la haría sonreír.

_ Érase una vez…

* * *

_Alicia/El país de las maravillas_

El encargo de mi madre estaba claro, y con él auguraba un largo viaje en ese reino que desconocía. Pero lo haría por ella, aunque tuviese que ir con un vestido y no decir mi verdadero nombre. Escogí Alicia como nombre para mostrar, por motivos que a mí misma me resultaban confusos. El hecho de llevar aquel vestido azul, tampoco era de mi agrado, parecía una niña pequeña.

Atravesar el sombrero fue más sencillo de lo que yo había previsto. Y el país de las maravillas no era tan horrendo como me habían hecho creer. A decir verdad, me representaba muy bien. Era un lugar completamente loco, enfermizo. Al llegar me encontré en un bosque de setas gigantes, y lo primero que hice fue sentarme bajo una a descansar un poco, y meditar el siguiente paso.

El objetivo de mi misión estaba claro, encontrar a Jefferson y llevarlo a casa, o al menos intentarlo. Porque por el camino probablemente tuviese que pasar por la reina de corazones y su ejército. Y por lo que había oído de ella era una adversaria temible. Pensé que lo mejor sería comenzar averiguando contra quien me estaba enfrentando. Y por tanto busqué con la mirada hasta que mis ojos toparon con una mujer, o al menos, lo que parecía ser una mujer.

Y dije parecía porque dos grandes orejas de conejo le sobresalían por la cabeza. Estaba sentada en una seta, con los ojos cerrados, dormía. Aproveché su descanso para observarla con detenimiento. Poseía esas dos prominentes orejas blancas, que en ese momento se encontraban ligeramente dobladas, probablemente porque no estaba alerta, además del ligero pompón del rabo

_ Oye…_ la llamé, zarandeándola un poco.

_ ¡No toques mis zanahorias!_ Exclamó, antes de abrir los ojos repentinamente.

Tal y como yo había previsto sus orejas se pusieron en posición de alerta, mucho más rígidas y centradas, dirigió su mirada hacia mí e hizo un gesto con la nariz que claramente se identificaba con el de un conejo. Me dirigió una mirada interrogante y yo sonreí, eso pareció ponerla nerviosa.

_ ¿Querías algo?_ me preguntó, con las orejas tensas.

_ Me preguntaba si sabrías algo sobre la reina de corazones.

_ La reina. Claro, yo la conozco, trabajo para…

Se puso de pie tan rápido que tuve que tropecé y estuve a punto de caer al suelo. Pude ver cómo sus pupilas se dilataban de terror repentinamente. Se llevó la mano a uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un gran reloj de bolsillo de ellos, que a decir verdad parecía más grande que la capacidad que el bolsillo auguraba.

_ ¡Llego tarde! ¡Llego tarde!_ Exclamó, zarandeándome y empujándome contra el suelo.

No pude replicar mientras la observaba marcharse saltando, de un modo propio de un conejo. Desde luego de ella no iba a sacar la información que esperaba. Tendría que buscarla por otro camino. Afortunadamente, pude divisar un pueblo cerca de donde en la lejanía. Tenía que haber al menos una persona que pudiese decirme lo que quería.

Mientras andaba tenía que contener la respiración para no tragar las esporas de aquellas gigantescas setas, que parecían haberse convertido en duchas cuando el conejo blanco había pasado saltando a su alrededor. Cuando llegué al pueblo estaba completamente cubierta de esporas amarillas.

No tardé en ver que no se trataba de un pueblo común, estaba en las últimas, por decirlo de algún modo. Las casas estaban agrietadas, torcidas, y la gente estaba desanimada, triste, podía percibirlo en cada gesto, en cada mirada. Entendí ya con ello que la reina debía inspirar verdadero pavor.

El único edificio del pueblo que parecía tener un aspecto mínimamente decente era la taberna, y al entrar comprendí el motivo. Los soldados de la reina estaban allí, probablemente en su descanso, tomándose una cerveza, y carecía de sentido el destruir un local en el que te lo pasabas bien.

_ ¿Me pones una cerveza?_ le pedí al barman, sentándome en la barra, cerca de unos soldados que conversaban.

La cerveza rodó por la barra y yo la cogí con las manos. El cristal estaba opaco, viejo, y se percibían algunas muescas en el cristal. Me llevé la cerveza a los labios y la saboreé. Era un sabor horrendo, añejo y avinagrado, aunque no había entrado allí por la bebida, precisamente. Fue la excusa perfecta para enterarme de lo que hablaban los soldados.

_ ¿Te has enterado de las últimas órdenes? La reina ha vuelto a subir los impuestos, al parecer el sombrerero necesita más tela para sus sombreros.

_ Todos sabemos que ese viejo loco no va a conseguir hacer un sombrero que funcione. ¿Por qué la reina sigue teniéndolo trabajando?

_ Sabes que la reina desea ante todo ir al bosque encantado. Además, perdería a su amiguita si lo despidiera.

_ No deberías llamarla así, te arrancará el corazón si llega a oírte.

_ Disculpad. ¿Puedo saber de quién estáis hablando?_ intervine, interrumpiéndolos._ Soy nueva en la ciudad y… estoy algo perdida… aunque estoy segura que un par de soldados como vosotros sabrían orientarme.

Puse una sonrisa coqueta, pues no sería la primera vez que sacaba tajada de mi aspecto. Pero algo me indicaba que esta vez no iba a poder hacerlo. Los soldados no eran tan idiotas como yo pensaba, y tampoco estaban tan borrachos como yo había considerado.

_ ¿Y de dónde vienes, si puede saberse? Todo el mundo conoce a la amiguita de la reina.

_ Creo que yo puedo contestar a eso._ Fue el barman el que habló.

Una moneda cambió de manos, la que había usado para pagar la cerveza. El soldado la observó y una mirada curiosa se dibujó en su rostro.

_ Esta moneda es del bosque encantado. ¿Ves la efigie de Regina?

Tragué saliva, y me sentí tonta por no haber reparado en ello. Debí haberme percatado de que mis monedas aquí no iban a servir, no sin levantar sospechas de mi procedencia.

_ Vas a venir con nosotros, jovencita, la reina de corazones querrá conocerte.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al pensar que aquellos dos soldados idiotas iban a llevarme justo donde yo quería, por lo que hice ver que era una jovencita delicada y me subí al caballo junto con los soldados.

Cuando me llevaron ante ella sentí una sensación de vacío en el estómago. Había algo en ella que me quitaba el aliento que no tenía. Pero a la vez era familiar, como si no fuese la primera vez que la veía, a pesar de saber que así era. Su mirada estaba clavada en mí, y yo sonreí, con suficiencia.

_ ¿Trabajas para Regina, acaso?_ Me preguntó, sin más. Yo negué._ ¿Entonces para quién?

_ Mi madre me envía, en busca de Jefferson. Debe volver a casa.

_ Eso, si no te importa, lo decidiré yo. Le necesito para que construya un sombrero que funcione.

_ Me temo que no me has entendido, me lo voy a llevar, te guste o no.

Sabía que no estaba acostumbrada a perder, ningún monarca lo estaba. Pero yo tampoco lo estaba, y no pensaba irme sin lo que había venido a buscar. Ya le había fallado a mi madre una vez, y no pensaba hacerlo otra. Ni a ella ni a Grace.

_ No voy a discutir con una adolecente. Ejecutadla.

La palabra resonó en mi cabeza una y otra vez, reverberando y causando un importante sentimiento de derrota. Sin embargo no me iba a rendir, no estando tan cerca de Jefferson.

_ ¿Puedo hacer una petición?

_ No, no puedes.

_ ¿Y si mi petición fuese decidir cómo prefiero morir?

_ ¿Disculpa?

_ Mira, no es un secreto que soy una chica preciosa, y quiero que mi cadáver conserve la cabeza pegada al cuerpo.

_ Entonces colgadla en la plaza._ No se dirigió a mí, se dirigió a sus soldados.

_ ¿Sin una última cena?

_ No voy a darte oportunidad de escapar y llegar hasta el sombrerero.

* * *

_Alice Shayker/Storybrooke_

Mi madre se detuvo, y yo no tardé en percibir cansancio en sus ojos. La había hecho leer mucho para mí. Y ella no deseaba dejarme a medias. Yo le sonreí, conciliadora. Cerré el libro y le di un beso en la frente. Ella me abrazó con cariño. Noté su calor, y sin saber por qué, sentí la necesidad de darle las gracias por existir. El accidente por poco me la había arrebatado, y aunque fuese muy pequeña no era en absoluto tonta.

_ Cuídate mucho mamá, volveré mañana para verte._ le susurré besando su mejilla.

Iba a pedirle el libro a Henry para leerlo en casa cuando lo dejó en mis manos y me guiñó el ojo. Yo me lo guardé y cogí la mano de Selenna y le sonreí.

_ A ti te quiero también, tonta, no te pongas celosa.

_ Eso sólo lo dices para que te de caramelos._ Dijo ella, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

_ Tal vez, pero te quiero de todos modos.

Notaba que Selennaya estaba un poco tensa, pues aún le costaba volver a conducir. Sin embargo el viaje de vuelta a casa transcurrió sin incidentes y ella me arropó como solía hacerlo mi madre. Me dio un beso en la frente y se fue a la cama. Me sonreí, cogí un caramelo de uno de mis cajones, saqué el libro de la mochila y comencé a leer.

* * *

_Alicia/El país de las maravillas_

¿Sabéis cuando dicen que tu vida pasa delante de tus ojos cuando vas a morir? Para mí no ocurrió así, o al menos no toda mi vida. Mientras avanzaba hacia el patíbulo, sólo podía ver a mi madre. Su sonrisa, sus consejos, y sobre todo, el gesto de decepción que mostró cuando le fallé, y dejé que matasen a Sherezade.

Colocaron la soga alrededor de mi cuello, y yo mostré una expresión serena, como si aceptase que todo iba a acabar allí mismo. Tenía muchas cosas que lamentar en mi vida, pero en aquel momento no volvieron para perseguirme, como yo había considerado que pasaría.

_ ¿Tienes algo que decirnos antes de abandonarnos?_ Me preguntó la reina, que me observaba desde un ornamentado trono.

_ No tengo nada que decir, no hay una sola persona presente que merezca que me dirija hacia ella.

La reina no me contestó, nadie lo hizo, simplemente se dio la orden y noté el suelo desaparecer bajo mis pies, una repentina sensación de vértigo y finalmente la tensión en mi cuello. Escuché aplausos, gritos de asco y otros sonidos que no pude identificar.

Aunque lo que si tuve claro, fue que cuando soltaron lo que ellos creían un cadáver y respondí golpeando a los soldados con la cabeza, fue que el sonido que escuché fue un colectivo de exclamaciones de sorpresa. Aunque la sorpresa no impidió que no tardaran en rodearme.

Aproveché su confusión para lograr que cortasen las cuerdas que sujetaban mis manos y ponerme en posición defensiva.

_ ¿Esta es la guardia personal de la reina de corazones? Mi abuela luchaba mejor que vosotros._ Me burlé, sabiendo que si caldeaba los ánimos se desconcentrarían y actuarían de modo más burdo, lo que me permitiría sacar partido.

_ Acabad con ella de una vez. Tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender que matar a una chiquilla._ indicó un oficial.

_ Yo también los tengo._ Le dije, fingiéndome ofendida._ Ayer tenía un asunto con tu hermana en la taberna y tus amiguitos me interrumpieron, no sé si me entiendes.

_ Basta, me encargaré yo mismo._ dijo el oficial, furibundo.

Desenfundó la espada y se me echó encima. Era diestro, pero estaba claro que estaba enfadado por lo que acababa de decir de su hermana, a la que realmente ni conocía. Y por ello, cuando quiso darse cuenta le quité la espada de las manos y le atravesé el pecho con ella. La sangre me bombardeó la cara y el torso, haciéndome recordar una sensación que había olvidado, pero que por naturaleza siempre había estado allí. Mis ojos se tiñeron de rojo, y sin poder contenerme, acabé cortando la cabeza al siguiente soldado que se me acercó.

Caían uno tras otro, tiñendo mi vestido azul primero de un morado oscuro, hasta llegar al rojo original de la sangre, que manchaba mi rostro, mis labios. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien. Sin embargo, la razón terminó por domarme, aunque sólo para realizar otro acto sangriento. Los soldados eran insignificantes, mi objetivo era la reina de corazones. Y no tardé en verla. Se subía a su carruaje, trataba de escapar. Yo la seguí.

Pero cuando el carruaje se puso en marcha la situación se complicó más de lo que me hubiese gustado. Estaba agotada, y no estaba en disposición de superar la velocidad de dos caballos golpeados continuamente con una fusta. Hice lo único que podía hacer, aferrarme a una cuerda que colgaba de la parte trasera.

Mientras trataba de avanzar por ella, las rocas del camino me herían y me hacían cardenales, pero estaba acostumbrada al dolor. A pesar de ello, el avance por la cuerda fue realmente extenuante. Y cuando llegué a la parte superior del carruaje tuve que apoyarme sobre ella y darme unos segundos para mí misma.

Nos miramos unos segundos, y tuve claro que sólo una de las dos iba a salir con vida de aquel carro. La reina no parecía intimidada con mi logro. Y repentinamente entendí el por qué. Sentí una onda expansiva y salí despedida del carro, para caer dolorosamente en mitad del bosque.

La reina descendió del carruaje sin prisas, ondeando el vestido con cada paso. Parecía realmente furiosa, y ahora yo iba a ser blanco de esa ira. Alzó la mano, y sentí como mi brazo derecho iba perdiendo la sensibilidad. El frío había hecho presa de él. Grité desesperada, y me puse en pie como pude. La reina se reía. Traté de coger la espada con la mano izquierda, pero a un movimiento de su mano, salió disparada y se clavó en un árbol.

_ Eres demasiado ingenua para tu especie._ Me dijo, mientras se acercaba a mí y me cogía por el cuello.

Me sentí completamente frágil, como una niña pequeña en manos de un adulto, con fuerza de sobra para destrozarme el cuello si quisiera. Me estampó contra un árbol y yo fui incapaz de tomar represalia. Me sentía igual que en presencia de Regina, o en presencia de mi madre.

_ El tiempo que has vivido no parece servir de inspiración para ti. Ignoras cómo funciona el mundo, y te aferras a tus creencias obsoletas de un mundo tan absurdo que incluso la magia lo rehuye. Si hubieses sido una persona con un mínimo de sabiduría te habrías adaptado, y venerarías la magia tal como debe ser. Tú en cambio te aferras a tu pasado, y eso va a costarte la vida. Un poco más de presión en tu cuello y se acabó.

_ Majestad, una última cosa.

_ ¿Sí, niña?

_ Nunca le toques las narices a un vampiro.

Moví mi brazo con celeridad y eché la mano hacia atrás, provocando que la cuchilla que llevaba escondida se desplegase, atravesando su estómago. Me soltó, y aproveché para empujarla contra el suelo. Sentí como la realidad se desvanecía a mi alrededor, mientras observaba a la reina llevarse las manos a la herida. Era como si de pronto el mundo entero hubiese desaparecido y sólo estuviésemos nosotras dos.

_ ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

_ Porque crees que el país de las maravillas te pertenece, que puedes utilizar a la gente como a objetos, que sus vidas no valen nada, porque crees que puedes cortar sus cabezas si te llevan la contraria.

_ Nobles palabras para un vampiro. Pero en el fondo, tú sabes que tengo razón. Lo vi en tus ojos cuando te libraste de la orca. El poder lo es todo. Es lo único que no nos abandona. La justicia es una ilusión.

_ Eso no es cierto. A lo largo de la historia mucha gente ha luchado por ese sueño, anhelando la libertad para sus familias. Esas personas no son tus títeres. No volverán a serlo.

_ ¿Y quién manejará las cuerdas entonces? ¿Tú? ¿Acaso crees que puedes hacerlo mejor que yo?

_ Nadie, es necesario cortar esas cuerdas, lograr que todos sean libres.

_ La libertad no es más que una invitación al caos, Alicia. Crees salvar a la gente, cuando en realidad no haces más que condenarla a un destino peor que el que yo les ofrezco. Combates como una guerrera feroz, pero tus pensamientos son los de una niña. Y muchos perecerán por ello. ¿Quién te crees que eres para decidir? ¿Acaso crees que te está permitido?

_ Nada es verdad, y por ello todo está permitido._ dije, poniéndome en pie, y volviéndole la espalda._ Requiescat in pace, majestad.

Cuando llegué a palacio los guardianes se apartaban a mi paso, me temían. No me importaba, no tenía tiempo para ello. Había algo más importante que hacer, alguien que me necesitaba mucho más. No tuve que preguntar donde se encontraba Jefferson, lo supe por mero instinto.

La sala se encontraba llena de sombreros de todo tipo. Sombreros de copa, bombines y boinas entre otros. Y en medio estaba él, aún trabajando. Pero eso acabaría ahora. Me acerqué, me senté a su lado y le puse la mano en el hombro, cuando me miró, sonreí.

_ He venido a llevarte a casa._ le dije, mientras me colocaba una boina en la cabeza.

_ Nadie puede llevarme a casa, tengo que hacer un sombrero que funcione, sólo así volveré.

_ Jefferson, me envía Anzu. Para que te lleve a casa.

_ Anzu murió._ me dijo, sin dejar de trabajar, aunque pude notar el pesar en sus ojos.

_ Eso no la detuvo. Por ti y por Grace volvería una y mil veces.

Le miré a los ojos, y mantuvimos la mirada unos instantes, me mantuve firme, pues todo mi viaje había sido tan sólo para venir a buscarle. Y sin poder evitarlo, le abracé con fuerza, pues era, a fin de cuentas, mi padrastro, y había pasado por muchas cosas. Sólo me restaba llevarlo a casa, y lograr que él y mi madre volviesen a ser felices.

* * *

_Sheryanna/El país de las maravillas_

Podía notar como la reina tenía sus últimos estertores. Si fuese por mí, la reina de corazones podría perecer sin más. Sin embargo, la necesitaba, pues sólo ella se esforzaba por abrir la puerta hacia otros mundos. Es por ello, que cuando me vio, intercambiamos una sonrisa.

Me arrodillé, y acerqué mi mano a su herida, que se cerró en cuanto la toqué. Ella se puso en pie, perdiendo su sonrisa. La mía, en cambio, se ensanchó. Me debía otro favor, uno realmente gordo, y yo pensaba sacar tajada de aquello.

_ Más tarde, Sheryanna. Ahora debes matar a quien me ha hecho esto. Quiere llevarse a Jefferson, y con él nuestra posibilidad de ir al bosque encantado, de cumplir nuestras venganzas.

_ Entiendo_ Le dije, y sin más me desvanecí.

Seguí su rastro, pues su propia sangre estaba por todo el camino. Pero cuando la encontré, estaba sola. Se hallaba tocando una pared rocosa, por algún motivo que desconocía. Y lo cierto es que no me importaba. Esa jovencita era mi respuesta, mi forma de volver a mi hogar.

_ ¿Dónde está Jefferson? ¿Qué has hecho con él?

_ Le he enviado a casa, donde debe estar.

_ Muy bien, llévame a mí a casa.

_ No puedo, ya no es tan sencillo. Debo buscar métodos alternativos. Y no tengo motivo para ayudarte.

_ Si lo que dicen de ti es cierto, sí tienes. Has venido hasta aquí para arreglar un romance, y yo quiero eso mismo.

_ ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Es por eso por lo que quieres ir al reino encantado?

Podría haber sido una mentira, pero no lo era. Podía arrancarle el corazón a aquella joven y comérmelo, pero eso no arreglaría el mío, por mucho que lo deseara.

_ En ese caso, coge mi mano. Abriremos la puerta, juntas. Si eres sincera, claro.

Por un momento me sentí tentada de asesinarla, pero lo cierto es que no había otro camino, por lo que aún reticente le cogí la mano, y me concentré en lo que deseaba, más que nunca. Y algo magnífico ocurrió. La puerta se abrió. Y juntas, la atravesamos. No conocía a aquella joven, ni tan siquiera sabía su nombre. Pero estaba cansada de trabajar con la reina de corazones, de esperar a que su plan tuviese éxito. Y estaba dispuesta a arriesgarme por última vez.

* * *

_Alice Shayker/Storybrooke_

El cuento había terminado, aunque el final me resultaba algo confuso. Sin embargo, yo no era nadie para quejarme, por lo que simplemente me contenté con coger una chocolatina y comérmela, pues no sabía si estaba contenta o no por el final. Pues para mí sólo era un cuento, y desconocía que se trataba de una historia real, desconocía que a fin de cuentas no dejaba de ser mi propia historia.


End file.
